Unexpected Love
by meggieluvsmpregdraco
Summary: Mpreg. Light and L are deeply in love, but what will happen to their relationship when L gets pregnant? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters, don't sue me plz!

* * *

L could really tie a knot. 

Light watched with a strange yet acute interest as L tied his shoe, then untied it, just to tie it again, and untie it again.

Damn that L. What was he trying to do this time?

"Yagami-kun?" L said, never peeling his eyes away from the computer screen in front of him.

"What?" Light said, a little startled to hear the weird knot-boy say something.

"… do you enjoy watching me?" L asked.

Light wasn't sure how to take that. In truth, he did like watching L, regardless of what it was he was doing.

L was cute. Even though he hated the chains that L had made them wear just days ago, he couldn't hate the guy.

Who could hate L? I mean, really?

So Light responded like any normal boy his age would. "Yes."

L was shocked! "Light-kun, what did you say?"

"Yes." Light repeated, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Oh… Ok." For some reason, L took off his shoes, and threw them to the ground, forgetting about tying knots entirely.

But it was too late. Light was captivated. Captivated by intrigue and by desire.

L had a feeling that Light was smitten by him, but he couldn't do anything about it. They were chained up and chains aren't easy to remove. "Light-kun… this Kira case is important… maybe you should get back to work?"

"But I can't take my eyes off you." Light said, happy memories of his younger years coming back to him.

He had a puppy back then, a really cute one. It would jump and bark and play with him all day. Light couldn't have been happier.

Then his sister was born.

"L, I want…" He stood up, walking over to L, but before Light could reach him, L's eyes snapped open and he placed a solid foot on Light's chest.

"Yagami-kun… please keep your distance." He said, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"But why? We've been sharing the same bed the last three nights, not even a foot apart." Light questioned, giving L's offending foot a hurt look.

"I… suppose you are right, but please, remember where we are and why you are here." L said hesitantly.

"I remember." Light said, smiling as he took his nemesis's foot in his hand, softly tracing lines along the surprisingly soft underside with his fingernails.

"L-light-kun that ti-!" But before L could say anything else, Light was on top of him, sitting in his lap more precisely.

"L, let's drop this façade for one day. You're not a world-reknown detective, and I'm not Kira."

"So you're saying you are – "

"No, I'm _not _Kira, how many times do I have to tell you?" Light shook his head, but he could forgive L. He could always forgive L.

"Yagami-kun, what are you trying to do?" L was skeptical, but Light couldn't blame him. He wouldn't know what to think if he were in L's position. Actually, he did. He would kiss him.

Before he knew it, he was kissing L, and what do you know? L wasn't fighting back. Far from it in fact.

L's sweet lips were almost needy with the effort he put into returning the kiss. "Yagami-kun…"

"L, do you know what I want to do?" Light asked.

"Yes, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Then let's do it." Light said, pressing L into the back of his chair and claiming those soft lips again. L didn't taste sickeningly sweet after all. More like the sweet strawberries he always ate.

As they continued to push things further, Light was reminded of when he first met L.

That was one hell of a test, but it was all worth it. The happy memories that they had made the hour afterwards couldn't be replaced by anything else in the world. It was then that Light first knew he was in love.

Unfortunately, L didn't see things quite the same way, but that didn't seem to be a problem anymore.

"Nn… Light…" L moaned, his lips caressing the soft skin of his neck.

Deciding it was definitely the right time, Light slowly removed L's shirt.

The shirt reminded him of those ugly sweaters that his mother always tried to make him wear. He had told her he refused to wear them so many times, and yet the woman always continued to buy them for him.

He had a whole closet full of these sweaters, in fact. Reds, greens, yellows, but no whites. L was unique. He had a white sweater.

(Deleted 2453 words because I don't want to be banned from fanfiction dot net. Sorry guys.)

Sooner rather than later, it was all over.

"Mm… Light…" L murmured, cuddling close to his newfound lover as they both lay on the not so comfortable floor of their workplace.

"Yes?" Light asked, holding L close to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

OMG he's pregnant! What will Light think about that? Will he believe L? Or will he ignore him until it's too late?

Plz review review!


	2. ai love you

Light's eyes widened in surprise. "You… you what?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Light-kun… there's a .0001 percent chance." L murmured again, feeling his midsection as if all was not well there.

"Oh no…" Light shook his head. "L, you're smarter than this. Boys can't get pregnant. Besides, even if you could, how could you know right after we just had sex?"

"It's… a feeling…" L trailed off, feeling very insecure suddenly. He should have known that Light wouldn't support him. He should have known.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Over the next few months, they shared many more beautiful moments, all the while, L continued to caution Light about his situation. Light questioned L's judgment. L was never wrong, but somehow he doubted him this time.

As time went by, he noticed that indeed L's midsection was beginning to grow larger and rounder. Could all those sweets finally be catching up to him?

"L, you've got to stop eating those strawberry truffles." Light proclaimed one day.

"But why?" L asked, his mouth full of a truffle.

"Because they're making you fat dear." Light answered simply, not thinking that L could possibly be hurt by that.

The look on L's face nearly killed Light. "….but… I've told you why I'm this way… there's a 10 percent chance that I'm pregnant."

"You're _still_ saying that? Christ! When are you going to stop it with this baby stuff!" Light shouted back, exasperated.

L turned away. "Very well, Light-kun… if you don't believe me, I must just accept that. But you're not making me stop eating my strawberry truffles."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

And so, Light continued to be aggravated with L's eating habits. More time passed, and L grew larger around the midsection than before, distressing Light even greater.

Even so, Light never thought the problem was that serious until one day.

"Light-kun…" L murmured one day, his feet slipping off the chair and onto the floor.

"_No way… is L sitting in a chair NORMALLY?_" Light thought, rushing immediately to L's side. "L, what's wrong?"

Holding one hand to his stomach, he winced a bit in pain. "I think it is moving…"

Cautiously, Light reached his hand under L's (thankfully) large sweater, and felt that indeed something was moving… "It's kicking."

"Light… I think I'm pregnant… there's a 37 percent chance." L murmured wantonly.

"I think you're right." Light agreed, then pulled up a chair next to him. "Ryuzaki… I don't know much about this, but… is there anything you need?"

Ryuzaki wished that he'd have had a nice past that he could have recalled then. Perhaps a good memory or two of his parents and some nice house they lived in. However, his hopes were dashed. No such past existed for him, and it never would.

Trembling slightly, he shook his head. "No… no Light… I don't need anything…"

This was a bad sign. Ryuzaki never trembled, and if he wasn't asking for strawberry cake, you could be certain something was wrong.

"Ryuzaki…" Light murmured the name, walking the short distance forward between them and puling the boy into his warm embrace. "I love you. If anything is wrong… please… I want to know."

Ryuzaki smiled then. It was a warm feeling, knowing that someone loved you. It felt as if Light just gave him a strawberry cheesecake. Not one, but two! "Aishiteru… Light…"

The thought brought tears to his eyes, tears that he didn't know existed. Even when his parents died long ago, no tears were shed by Ryuzaki, he was too young to know what happened. And now… he had something to truly cry for… their happiness.

"Light-kun… I want to show you again how much I love you." Ryuzaki murmured, reaching an arm around Light's neck in a very loving way.

"I'd die if you didn't." Light answered seductively, pressing his lips to Ryuzaki's petal soft lips. He loved him more than life itself. Even if somewhere deep in his heart, he knew L might still suspect he was Kira, he couldn't stop loving him. "L, let's…"

(Deleted 785 words because I don't want to be banned from fanfiction dot net. Sorry again guys...)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been a couple months since they left the place, Ryuzaki was not up to it. He was even more fatigued than usual, and he refused to drink coffee while pregnant.

Even so, Light really wanted to get him something special. Something that would really say "I really love you" to him. But there was only one problem.

They were still bound by that darned chain.

"Ryuzaki… don't you feel that this is unnecessary now?" Light asked, holding up the hand that was bound. "I understand that it brings us closer together, but… I won't leave you."

"Light-kun… you seem to have forgotten the reason we wear this…" Ryuzaki murmured, casting his eyes downwards.

Oh no, it couldn't be…

"…you still think I'm Kira, don't you?" Light sighed. After all they had been through, he would have thought that Ryuzaki could have seen that he really wasn't Kira. And he wasn't. He had no memory of being Kira, so how could he be? "I… thought we trusted each other more than that…"

Ryzaki blanched. In actuality, he did trust Light, very much so. And yet, he could not let the others think that he had given up on his true suspicions by releasing Light from their chained link.

There was nothing he could say that wouldn't hurt Light. Sadly, he said, "I trust you Light… I trust you with all of my heart and soul… but you are still… my prime suspect for Kira."

"I… I see." Light sighed, releasing Ryuzaki and sitting back down in his chair. He didn't understand why he hadn't been removed from blame yet. It was obvious that he cared about him, that he cared about their unborn child.

"Please Light, don't be upset…" Ryuzaki pleaded.

"We still have a lot of work to do today." Light stated, turning back to his computer. If Ryuzaki wanted to hurt him, then he would hurt Ryuzaki. They could play this foolish game again, one more time, of Kira and L.

L turned back to his computer sadly, his feet still planted on the ground. "Yes… we do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh no! Just when Light thinks he can trust L, he can't! What will happen to these two as L gets closer to giving birth?

Review and tell me what you think! I have another chapter written, but I can't post it until I get enough reviews!


	3. Burning desire

L never felt more alone in his life. Even though Light was sitting next to him, and their unborn baby was now sleeping peacefully in his manly womb.

His entire body ached with the pain of loss, but nothing hurt worse than his heart, which had been so brutally torn in two by the man he loved.

He was reminded of a time long ago when he so longed for a family. Watari had tried to care for him after the tragic death of his parents, but nothing could replace them in his soul.

An hour passed and Light did not say a word to him. L felt isolated and alone all over again, and no matter how many case files he searched through, his mind always returned to one thing. "_Light._"

Unbeknownst to him, Light was feeling the same way. "_I wish that we weren't fighting.._" Light thought to himself. "_I wish that we could really trust each other._"

More time passed, and finally, when Light could take it no longer, he turned to L, about to say something, when L spoke first!

"Light… do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why?" L asked, his voice back to its usual strange pitch. "Sometimes I think about it, and I have this one small dream."

Light waited. He waited some more. And some more. But all he got was silence. "Ryuzaki, I do think about that sometimes, but why now? Why is that important?"

"Because, it involves you and me…" Ryuzaki murmured, placing a hand to his enlarged stomach. "…and maybe whoever is in here."

"Oh… oh Ryuzaki…" Light murmured, surprised and shocked with the answer. He hadn't even suspected that Ryuzaki might be thinking about the two… no, _three_.. of them. But in retrospect, it made sense.

"Light, I don't know what to do about this baby…" Ryuzaki murmured, running his fingers along the rounded part of his stomach. He couldn't tell Light about everything, but in actuality, he felt more like 67 percent sure he was pregnant.

The baby would keep him up at night, not that that was anything unusual. It moved within him, and he could feel already that it would be a restless child.

"I hope that he is like you." L smiled shyly. "I hope that he is like his father."

"No, he should be like you." Light smiled and took L in his arms. "He should be like his mother."

It gave L great satisfaction to be called a mother, though he couldn't place why. He felt comfortable with the thought, as if it brought some sort of assurance to them.

"Ryuuzaki, let me make love to you… I want to show you how much this means to me" Light spoke seductively. He grasped L in his arms before the other could say anything and began to passionately kiss him.

"Nnmm… Light… I love you…" Ryuzaki moaned back, returning the kiss.

Their tongues played the game for dominance as they usually did, but in the end Light won. He would make Ryuzaki his again. He would show him the burning heat of his passion.

Roughly, but gently, he pressed L into the back of his chair, sitting his lap and tracing delightful patterns on his back. Ryuzaki couldn't be more aroused.

(1215 words deleted. I'm really sorry to keep deleting these, but I just don't want to be banned.)

They cuddled together in the chair, both so much happier than they had been just an hour ago.

"I'm sorry that I argued with you." Light said apologetically.

"And I am as well." L murmured. "I admire you, and I don't ever want to fight again."

Light was about to reply, when suddenly L suddenly jerked forward, screaming in pain. "AAAHHH!"

"Ryuu, what's wrong!" Light asked frantically.

L panted, clutching his abdomen in pain. "The… the baby… I think it's…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh no! What is wrong with L? Can anyone guess what it is? If you can, I'll dedicate my next chapter to you!

Please R&R!


	4. Gravitation

Someone was mean to me and said that they didn't like the last chapter because L was OOC so I changed him this time and made him different! I changed Light too because I thought he might be OOC too! Tell me what you think!

Oh! Btw, LyranStar, you were the closest, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Gravitation.

Light panicked, not sure of what he should do. "Wait right there L, I'll go get a doctor!"

Two hours later, a doctor arrived.

"You are not pregnant, you are lactose intolerant," said Madame Pomfrey. "You cannot continue to eat carrots at this rate. Nor sprouts, neither."

"Not sprouts!" cried L. "I mustn't give up sprouts!"

"I am sorry. It is necessary."

She looked solemn as she spoke, as though she might cry.

L was 98 percent sure she was right, after all.

In his heart though, he felt she might be wrong. Just as there was almost no proof against Light being Kira, he was almost certain he was.

"Whew, L, did you hear that? You're not pregnant after all!" Light rejoiced.

"A-apparently not…" L murmured sadly. He had wanted a baby so much. He had really wanted something which could connect himself and his dear Light.

He didn't want Light to ever leave him and become Kira again. He wanted to take away that dark side of Light that nobody else knew existed.

"See? You _were_ just getting fat." Light said matter-of-factly and happily.

"That's right. You must stop eating those things that are bad for you." Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "You'd best stop eating tofu too."

"No not tofu too!" cried L again. He didn't know if he'd be able to live without tofu, but he could try. He could do it for Light.

"L, don't go changing the subject." Light chided, holding up a stack of police reports. "We have work to do."

"Yes, and since I am no longer pregnant, there is no reason I shouldn't do any." L said wantonly. He would have no choice now but to continue suspecting Light of being Kira. But could he now?

TBC

L is going to drink beer and smoke cigarettes and cigars! What if Madame Pomfrey is wrong and he hurts his baby?


	5. Puisance

Light dialed L's cell phone to tell him the delightful news he just received from his gynecologist.

"I have news. Can you come meet me at a cafeteria?"

L experienced a shock of sadness. "Light is going to break up with me!" he exclaimed. "And he is doing it in public so I cannot burst into tears."

"Um, no. I have stuff to do," evaded was so scared Light was going to dump him.

Light was hurt. He said, "Kewl."

But he didn't mean it. He thought, "L doesn't care about me. He doesn't even want to meet me. I am preggers with his baby and he doesn't even want to meet me at a cafeteria for scrumptious food."

He began to weep and tremble badly.

He didn't even know that across the land, L was also weeping and trembling badly out of sadness!

TBC


End file.
